Sea of Lovers
by Aurorellin
Summary: Princess Emma has a difficult choice when her parents arrange a ball for all the wealthy bachelors through the realms, but what her parents don't know, is that Emma has had a longterm affair with her servant, Killian. What will Emma choose? One of the young men who captures her eye or her servant and old friend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Emma stood on her balcony connected to her room, watching all the ships that closed in to the harbor of the village. She brushed her blonde hair and her white nightgown floated around her in the morning wind. The sun had found its way out of the horizon and up on to the sky along with few clouds which lay the castle sunbathing in the morning sun.

"You seem to have a sea of lovers." Killian asked as he put his arms around her waist. Emma nodded and leaned the back of her head onto his naked chest.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "I knew my parents planned to find me a husband, but I didn't think they would actually go through with it."

"You're soon 19, love; it's time for you to find someone to share the rest of your life with." He said. She turned in his arms to look into his blue eyes.

"I know, but I thought I would have more time. More time to be with you." Emma smiled and kissed him which he gladly returned.

"I should probably go soon before anyone finds me in the princess' room." Killian said against her lips. He could feel her pout, but she gave him another kiss before walking inside with him.

"I guess it would be a huge shock if my parents, or anyone for that matter, found my servant here. It's a discussion I'd rather not have." Emma said as she looked through her closet for a dress. Killian smirked to her as he buttoned his shirt.

"You father would have killed me." He said and came up behind her. "Especially if he found out that I have shared your bed for almost a year and a half now." Emma rolled her eyes and he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." With that he walked out of her room. Emma had known Killian since they were both 15 and he got a servant job at the castle. She accidentally bumped into him a few days after he started working there and they immediately hit it off. It was after two years after, they started sleeping together and they had become something more than just friends.

Emma picked a dress and her maid, Marion helped her get it on. The dress she had picked was Killian's favorite. It was ocean blue with little crystals, but she suspected he only liked it because of the cleavage. After struggling to get it on, Emma walked down stairs to meet her parents in the ballroom. Snow and David were busy with planning a ball for Emma to meet all the bachelors that has come to meet her.

"Oh, Emma, you look lovely!" Snow beamed as she saw her daughter walk towards them.

"Thanks, mom." Emma said and hugged her parents before looking around the huge room. "Do I have to? I am perfectly capable to find someone I love by my own, you know."

"Of course we know, sweetheart, but it's tradition." Her father, David, said and Emma nodded with a sigh.

"We are now going to give the young gentleman a tour around the castle when they arrive at the harbor, so you have some time to yourself before you have to meet them." Snow said and hushed her away. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out to the hallway outside the ballroom before heading to the almost forgotten library at the other side of the castle.

"Swan." Killian called after her and Emma held her hand out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Library." She said and took a step closer to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"You are supposed to find your True Love today, Swan, and you want to spend it with me. I'm flattered." He smirked, but Emma only shook her head.

"Not that! I have time to myself before I have to meet all those men, so I thought why not spend it in a quiet place where no one comes anymore except for the maids." Emma explained and Killian nodded.

"Well, it was probably for the best. I'm still not done for the day." He said and smiled. Emma slowly leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Probably for the best." She whispered against his lips before pulling away and heading to the library without looking back, knowing he would follow her. She counted to three inside her and when she reached zero, she heard him call after her.

"Swan, wait up." He said and came up beside her. He saw her knowing smile that was on her lips and he sighed. "You really have me in the palm of your hand, don't you?"

"Yes, I have and I'm going to enjoy that as long as I can." She said and grabbed his hand before dragging him after her. The library was a little dusty with full of books that Emma could never read the whole way through.

"In all the time I've known you; I have never understood why you don't come here to read. So many books!" Killian said as he watched Emma open the secret doorway to a room above them. He and Emma had spent a great deal up there when they were younger.

"I don't like to read, but my parents think I do and that's the only way I can come here. Who knows? Maybe I can't come up here anymore when I get a husband." Emma said and gave him a signal to follow her up the curvy staircase. The room on top of the stairs wasn't very big, but it was enough for them both. It had little windows facing to the ocean in front of the castle and a couch, he and Emma had carried up there from the library, stood facing towards them. They both sat down in the couch, looking outside.

"How do you suppose it will be? When you get a husband." Killian asked as Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her while resting his own head on hers.

"Different, but between us…" Emma started, but didn't know how to continue. "I don't know. I don't want you to leave."

"We can't go on when you're married, Emma." Killian said and pulled her closer. "It's not right."

"Don't you think I know that? I would nothing more than to wait, just a little bit more." She said. "I could tell my parents, but that wouldn't end well for any of us."

"So it's only one option left than." Killian sighed, trying to ignore the heartbreaking feeling that welled up in him.

"We can't be together." Emma said, almost shocked of the words. She buried her face into his neck while holding him close.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Emma had never felt as alone as she did now. She had just lost Killian, her best friend for almost 4 years, her lover. She had nearly broken down by the thought of losing him before and now was no exception. Alone and sad, she at in one of the corners of her bedroom with her knees under her chin while tears was rolling down her cheeks.

"Lady Swan? Your mother request that you start getting ready for the ball." Marion said and came in to her bedroom. Emma quickly stood up and dried the tears away from her face. "Are you alright, my lady?" Marion rushed to her and closed her cheeks in between her hands.

"Yeah, just allergies or something." Emma lied and smiled to her maid. "Let's start!" Marion examined her before nodding and walking to her closet to get her ball dress. After putting on the dress and fixing her hair, Emma took a last look in the mirror. Her blonde hair was in curls down her back and her body was wrapped in a red dress.

"You look lovely, my lady!" Marion beamed and exited the room. Emma let out a shaky sigh before twirling once in front of her mirror. Today may be the last time she will be single and have her freedom.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered and walked out of her room. If it was one thing she hated it was being the middle of attention and it didn't help when this night was about her. Emma walked down the stairs and in to the ballroom to great her parents. Snow and David was talking to some of the kings and queens that had come here with their sons.

"Emma!" Snow smiled and hugged her daughter while David kissed her forehead. "You look lovely, honey!" Emma forced a smile and bowed her head to the others that was near them.

"Thanks, mom. Can I just go around for a while? Please?" Emma pleaded with her eyes. Snow slowly nodded and took David's hand.

"Don't go outside, sweetheart." David said and smiled as Emma walked away before he joined his wife in their conversation again. Emma put her hands on her back and looked around to the unfamiliar and some familiar faces. She recognized Prince Neal from the neighbor kingdom and Prince Graham from the other. They had been here on several occasions before, but the thought that one of them could be her husband was surprisingly calming. Emma looked around some more until her eyes landed on the most familiar face of them all, Killian. He stood with a couple of other waiter and waitresses while talking and laughing. She was about to go to him, but then she remembered that she couldn't. They were done and their relationship none existed.

"Champagne, my lady?" One of the waiters offered and Emma quickly grabbed one. She downed it and gave it back to the waiter who only smiled before walking away.

"I must say, I haven't seen a woman drink champagne like that." A voice said behind her and she turned. Prince Graham stood smiling behind her with his hands behind his back.

"Well, I'm not quite yet a woman, am I?" Emma smiled before hugging him and laughed which he returned the hug whole heartedly. "God, I've missed you! The last time I heard about you was that you were in another realm!"

"Well, I have been a lot of places since you last saw me, Emma. Two years pass slowly when you have to share a room with my brother who snores." Graham laughed and released Emma from the hug.

"Yeah, so you're here to become my husband now?" She asked and smirked. He shrugged and kissed her hand.

"Perhaps, we'll see." He smirked back before leaving her. Emma rolled her eyes at the man before turning again, almost crashing in to another man.

"Sorry!" Emma quickly said and looked to the man's face. "Neal! It's so good to see you!" She wrapped her arms around her oldest friend in the whole world.

"You too, Emma." Neal said and kissed her cheek. "Christmas is far too long apart for us to meet." Emma nodded and looked at him.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked and grabbed his arm before dragging him out to the dance floor. They found a spot between all the couples who were dancing to the slow music.

"It's the first time I have ever seen you so happy to dancing." Neal said and looked over her shoulder. It was actually an excuse for her to avoid her parents.

"Yeah, well, things change, I guess." She said while carefully looking around when Neal spun her around. "But I still get dizzy, buddy!" Neal laughed and dipped her down.

"That's what fun about it." He smirked and Emma laughed. He lifted her up and Emma saw Killian just in time to watch him walk out of the ballroom.

"Excuse me." She said before pushing through the crowd, leaving Neal. Her parents called after her, but she didn't stop. "Killian!" Emma called when she rushed through the door of the ballroom. Killian stood in the hall and drew a hand through his dark hair.

"Go inside, Emma." He said and turned away.

"What is it?" Emma asked and came towards him. She was about to grab his hand, but stopped in her move. "Tell me." She whispered and Killian looked into her eyes.

"Nothing, you should go inside to Graham again. He's a nice guy." Killian said and nodded towards the ballroom doors. That's when Emma started to smile.

"You're jealous at Graham?" Emma asked and put her hand in front of her mouth from laughing. "You are."

"No, I'm not. Just go inside, Swan." Killian said and looked down at the floor. Emma nodded and started to walk away, but turned to him again.

"Just one question." He looked at her again and nodded. "Does it bother you that I'm going to marry someone in the next half year or so?" Killian opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again.

"I have no idea." He answered before walking down the hall. Emma sighed before walking in to the ballroom again, but her heart ached to follow Killian and just kiss him. It was what her body wanted, but luckily her head was smarter…or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Emma danced with a number of men and talked to so many people that she thought her jaw would fall out of her mouth at any time, but the whole time, she wanted to run to Killian. The thought of his dark hair and his piercing blue eyes was almost unbearable for her mind. When the ball was finally over, the guests could leave and the men went to their rooms at the castle, but Emma walked slowly to her room, not wanting to be alone.

"Emma!" A voice called after her and she stopped by her name. She glanced over her shoulder to see Neal coming up beside her. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"No! My face hurts from smiling to every person I saw!" Emma complained and massaged her cheeks. "How about you? Did you enjoy the party?"

"Neh, balls isn't exactly my thing." He smiled and Emma nodded. "How's Killian? I saw him practically run out of the room." Neal glanced curious at her and put his hands behind his back while walking beside her.

"I don't know." Emma said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she didn't quite know what was going on, but it was something.

"He's normally happy and joking with the other waiters and waitresses, at least whenever I'm here." He said. Emma shook her head with a sigh.

"Yeah, things can change, you know." Emma smiled and saw that she was approaching the stairs up to her bedroom. "I should go. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night." Neal said and waved to her before continuing down the hallway. Emma raced up the stairs and in to her bedroom where she kicked off her shoes before struggling to get out of her dress. When she finally managed and to change into her nightgown, she fell down on her bed with a sigh. The room was almost pitch dark except for the little lamp on her nightstand beside her bed which gave the room a soft glow.

"Emma?" A voice called from the door. "You okay, sweetheart?" Snow came in and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, just tired that's all." Emma lied and sat up in the bed. Snow smiled and sat down beside her daughter.

"You don't have to lie to me, honey." She said and pulled Emma close to her while brushing her hair with her fingers.

"How'd you know I lie?" Emma asked with a sigh and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm your mother, I know when you lie." Snow laughed and kissed her head. "It's about Killian, isn't it?" Emma looked confused at her. "Don't you think I saw you run after him at the ball? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Emma admitted and pulled her legs under her. She wanted to tell her mother about her and Killian, but if she said it wrong, everything could be ruined or worse. Killian could get fired!

"Did you fight? You know a fight between you guys lasts about a day or two, then you're back to being best friends again." Snow said and patted her daughter's back.

"We fought, kind of. It's complicated, but I don't think it can be fixed this time, mom." Emma almost whispered and let a single tear escape her eye, but quickly dried it off with her hand.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay! You know Killian would never do anything to hurt you." Snow said and hugged her daughter closer.

"He didn't, I did. I don't know! I just can't to talk about it right now." Emma said and pulled a little away from her mother before drying her now wet eyes.

"Do you remember when he first got here? He barely got in the door before he saw you and you just clicked. I was afraid I had to get a new servant because of his age, but I saw you enjoyed his company, so your dad and me let him stay." Snow said and looked at her. "You will figure it out, you always do. He loves you too much to never forgive you, Emma, you know that." Snow said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"If you only knew." Emma said under her breath and squeezed her mother's hand a last time before she stood up. "Good night, mom." Snow turned at the door and smiled.

"Good night, honey. Sleep tight." She said before she disappeared out the door, leaving Emma alone in the dark. It was lonely without Killian beside her, his scent full her nose and the warmth of his body close to hers. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and curled up under the covers. Even without the giant empty Killian shaped whole in her bed, she managed to fall asleep.

Snow White walked out of her daughter's bedroom and headed to her own where Charming were. The halls were empty with only a few lights lighting it up. She continued down the long hallway until she reached the double doors to her bedroom and walked inside.

"How is she?" David asked when his wife came inside their shared bedroom. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"She's…sad, but she's holding up fine." She said and sat down in the other chair beside her husband. "She fought with Killian."

"Well, certainly not the first time. Remember when they were 16 and fought about who was the best sword fighter? They almost killed each other." Charming laughed and put down the book in the table between them.

"They love each other, Charming. They will figure it out sooner or later." Snow smiled and reached her hand out to her husband which he took. "Like we did."

"Well, it won't be easy if they don't figure it out before Emma finds someone to marry." Charming sighed and squeezed his wife's hand.

"They will. Killian would never let anyone else have our daughter." Snow assured and stood up along with David. She reached up on her toes and gave him a kiss before wrapping her arms around him to hug him. "We raised her right, David. They will be together."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After a long day of talking and walking with all the men that has come to marry her, Emma finally got some time for herself. She fell down on her back in her bed and sighed. All her life she had thought she would find love herself, like her parents, but it wasn't in the cards for the princess.

"Emma?" Someone said by her door and she turned her head towards the person. Neal came in to her room and lay down beside her in the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired of…all of this." Emma said and sat up in the bed. "It's hard, you know. I have to choose." Neal sat up beside her before taking her hand in his own.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone knows what they were getting into when they got here." He said and put his other hand on her cheek. Emma smiled for a second when she realized they were talking about two different things. She was talking about the choice about a new man or…Killian.

"I guess, but it's still hard." Emma said and looked into Neal's eyes. He smiled back to her and slowly leaned closer to her. She didn't know what quite happened, in one second Neal's lips met hers and in the next Killian stands in her doorway. Emma quickly broke the kiss with Neal and looks pleading at Killian.

"Killian, please…" Emma started, but Killian backed away and walked away. Emma jumped off the bed and ran after him. Snow and David walked up the stairs where Killian walked quickly and angry down. Emma came running after him, calling his name.

"Emma? What happened?" Snow asked, but didn't get an answer. She looked worried over to her husband who squeezed her hand carefully.

"Killian! Please!" Emma called after Killian. He stormed through the doors and went outside to the gravel covered ground with Emma running after him. "Killian!"

"Emma! Just stop! Go back to Neal!" Killian said without looking at her and continued walking away, but Emma stopped in her step.

"You're mad at me? You were the one that said we couldn't be together!" Emma yelled after him and that made him stop. He turned and walked back to her.

"It isn't fair, Emma, watching you with other men and do everything I can to stay away from you! It isn't fair!" Killian said angry and drew a hand through his hair. Emma gritted her teeth and put on hand on her forehead.

"You think that's unfair? I have to make a choice between the man I love and my parents will! That's unfair!" Emma yelled. "You can't even say that it bothers you that I'm going to marry someone!"

"Emma, the idea of you marrying someone else is killing me! I would do anything to be the one marrying you, but we both know that can't happen!" Killian yelled back and sighed. Emma suddenly smiled and shook her head.

"I love you…" She started, but interrupted her own sentence by kissing him. Her hands held around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Killian was taken by surprise, but quickly joined her in the kiss, letting his arms slide to her back.

Snow and Charming stood by the entrance stairs behind them, a little further away while watching the couple.

"I told you." Snow said and put her arms around her husband. "Never doubt me when it comes to our daughter." David pulled his wife closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, you were right. What now?" David asked and looked down at his wife. Snow smiled up to him and shrugged.

"I guess we have to send the men home and tell them that our princess has found her prince." Snow said and looked back at her daughter who was still in Killian's arms. "True love conquers all…"


End file.
